


All That Glitters

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Akuma, Caves, Circus, Claustrophobia, Crushes, Crying, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fights, Fire, Flirting, Forgetfulness, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kiss on the Hand, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Magic, Magpies, Minor Angst, Robbery, Romance, Singing, Snakes, Superheroes, Suspicions, Teamwork, The Power Of Love, Trapeze, Unsettling, Worry, battles, dramatic speech, hallways, lair, new powers, reader interpretation the fanfiction, the author is a sucker for romance, this fic is one big shoutout, treasure, trickery, villain speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When going after an akumatized robber, Ladybug and Chat Noir embark on one of their most exciting and challenging adventures yet! </em><br/>Please comment if you want to read more<br/>I made a playlist for the fic: <a>http://8tracks.com/goofyplaylists/all-that-glitters </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get **back** here!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir rounded the corner to see that the akuma victim was halfway down the alley. The victim turned; jiggling the sack of stolen gold over the shoulder, with a high-pitched cackle that sounded through the black plague-doctor like mask that fitted over the mouth and nose.

“We can’t let him escape!” Chat Noir exclaimed.

“Him? You mean _her_ right?” Ladybug glanced over at the akuma victim’s longish hair and slender frame with a confused look. Another laugh came as The Magpie began to speak:

“Look at you _wasting_ your time! Does it really matter if I am ‘he’ or ‘she’? I am what pleases _me_ and only _me._ The more you two chirp and chirp, the farther I’ll get with this gold! Unless…” A sparkle gleamed in The Magpie’s coal black eyes. “You _surrender_ your Miraculouses!”

“Never!” Ladybug shouted.

“Oh is this how it’s going to play out? You _fledglings_ make this _very_ interesting,” The Magpie mused. “Then catch me if you can! Survive my lair if you dare! I’ll take what’s _mine_ and I’ll be rewarded with the _grand prize!_ ”

The Magpie raised the sleeves of the feather- covered costume and spun in a circle. Black and white feathers obscured the heroes’ view as the akumatized victim disappeared.

Chat Noir began to cough. His eyes watered as Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Chat are you ok?” She asked.

“I’m fine. I just gotta be careful around these feathers,” he said with a sniff and smiled. Ladybug glanced up again.

“Look!”

At the end of the alley stood a building that had not been there before. It was painted black, with seven white windows stacked on top of each other. As the heroes approached, a white door materialized in front of them.

“Wow!”

Ladybug reached out and turned the doorknob. She jumped back as the door swung open on its own, bumping into Chat who was equally as startled. A dark hallway greeted them.

“After you My Lady,” Chat Noir stepped aside and bowed.

Ladybug nodded and took the first step inside. Chat Noir followed her. As he caught up to her, his hand apprehensively moved closer to hers. Just as their fingertips were about to touch, he stopped. His hand fell by his side, and they continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

A single beam of light lit up in the middle of the space. It divided and dispersed. It bounced off the walls, showering the two heroes in its blinding light, leaving a trail of sparks behind as it spread out. With a slight _whoosh_ the light settled. 

They were standing in a room made out of gold. The floors and walls sparkled. High above, sat a dome shaped ceiling with a magpie painted in the center.

Ladybug spun around, taking in the view. Her hands went to her sides and curled up close to her hips. She looked over at Chat Noir, who was just as awestruck as she was. The light brought out the deep yellow tones in his hair. His emerald green eyes twinkled as the light reflected off them. His skin appeared to have softened and a wide smile stretched from cheek to cheek as he turned towards her. Ladybug found herself staring at him. She did not know why, but there was something about Chat that was _different_ than before.

“It’s _beautiful,_ ” she breathed.

“Like you—I mean yeah it’s beautiful too!” Chat Noir blurted without thinking.

But before Ladybug could react, another glimmer of light caught their attention. A golden key fell from the top of the dome and slowly made its way down. Her hand reached up to grab it. Just as the handle was about to touch her fingertips…

“Ladybug! Look out!”

A warm gust of air brushed against her pigtails and something long and soft swiped against her ear. Ladybug turned to see that The Magpie was behind her.  


She made a move to grab the akumatized victim. The Magpie swiftly jumped up into the air and did a somersault towards Chat Noir. With talon like fingernails, The Magpie tried to snatch Chat Noir’s ring as he tried to take a swing with his baton. With a cackle, The Magpie leapt into the air. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and made a lasso with the string. She swung it around a few times and aimed it at the Magpie’s feet. The Magpie jumped up and swerved to avoid Chat Noir’s baton throw. The yo-yo whizzed and The Magpie did a scissor jump. A wing blocked the baton. A swing of the hips bumped the yo-yo back towards the heroes who dodged. With one leg out, 

The Magpie twirled midair and rose higher with another laugh.

“Why yes my dear fledglings let’s make this into a game! But all good ones need rules don’t they not? So here’s how it will go. There are seven floors in this building. I of course, will be waiting in my _roost_ on the final floor; oh perhaps counting my gold, wondering what on earth I shall do with it, maybe even thinking ahead for the next steal. All you have to do is go through all the floors. But you need a nice shiny key; just like _this_ one.”

A flick of the hand and the key levitated from the ground and shot towards the far end. A keyhole materialized in the wall, and with a click the key turned. A rumbling sound shook the ground as a crack ran down a wall and separated it into two, revealing a set of silver stairs on the other side.

“No time for questions. I’ve got a pile of gold waiting for me! Good luck Ladybug and Chat Noir! You’re going to _need_ it.”

Black and white feathers swirled around The Magpie again. A flash of black light, and The Magpie was gone.

Ladybug led the way towards the other side where the opening stood. They went in. Just as Chat Noir got through, the walls merged together. His ears and tail perked up as he jumped back with a shout. He stumbled back into Ladybug who dug her heel into the ground so she wouldn’t fall back into the stairs. She caught Chat Noir by the shoulders.

“Careful there kitty!” She exclaimed. 

“At least we didn’t fall. That would have been a **cat** astrophe,” he chuckled at his pun.

Ladybug groaned. She glanced up the stairs and tried to see how far up the next floor was. There didn’t seem to be an end in sight. If Chat was going to keep making bad puns for the rest for the mission, she wondered how long it would take before _she_ would crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just a heads up! I'm going to a con next week and won't have much time to write. I'm also in the middle of writing another ML fic called [Soulless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5924091/chapters/13624908) if you're interested


	3. Chapter 3

An arch shaped opening appeared in the wall when Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reached the top of the stairs. Out of breath, Ladybug propped her arm against his shoulder and leaned against him. His ears perked up again. Although surprised, he moved in close and lightly placed a hand on her back to support her.

“I hope we don’t have to walk more,” Ladybug wiped the sweat off her brow. She straightened her posture and went ahead.

“You know what would be _grrr_ eat,” Chat Noir weakly joked as he stumbled behind her. “Some wa—“

Ladybug felt her weight shift forward. Her arms and legs flailed about as she tried to get her balance. A scream escaped her lips as she realized she was falling and _fast._

Chat Noir plummeted below her with a panicked expression; also screaming at the top of his lungs. She reached out and their hands intertwined. With a gulp, Chat Noir glanced down.

“I can’t see the floor!” His voice soared.

“What do we do?” Ladybug gripped Chat Noir’s hand even tighter.

A pinging sound echoed. The two heroes looked up to see that a wooden trapeze had materialized a few feet above.

“Chat! Hang on!”

Ladybug let go his of hand. She quickly took out the yo-yo and swung as hard as she could. It bounced off the bar. She tried again. It hit the sides and shot back at them. Ladybug swerved the best she could. Chat Noir ducked.

“It’s not grabbing on!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Oh no! Oh no! Oh **no!** ”

Ladybug glanced back at the trapeze again. She tilted her head and held her arm out as far as she could. She moved her hand forward then back. Her lips pursed into an _oh_ shape as she turned back towards her partner.

“Wait! Push me up!” 

“What?” He was confused.

“Trust me! I’ll come back for you!”

Chat Noir crouched to the best of his ability and cupped his hands together to give Ladybug a bearing for her feet. She bent her knees as she situated herself and raised her arms up high.

“One!”

“Two!”

“ **Three!** ” They both exclaimed at the same time.

Ladybug took off. For a moment everything slowed as she shot through the air. Her eyes narrowed as the bar grew closer. She reached out. Her hands made contact the hard, bumpy wooden, surface and she locked on.

There was no time to react. With a grunt, she swung her legs onto the bar and pushed back down.

“Chat! Grab my hand!” She yelled.

Chat Noir’s arms waved in the air as he attempted to paddle towards her. His fingertips slid against hers. Ladybug gripped his hand and pulled with all her strength. Once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed the bar. The two were only inches away from each other, so close that their faces nearly touched. Chat Noir grinned as he saw the look of relief on Ladybug’s face as she dangled below him. Her hands grasped the bar again and she flipped right- side up, her back to him.

Adrenaline rushed through Ladybug’s veins as the trapeze gained speed. Cool air hit her face and blew her pigtails back. Her body loosened, her heart pounded, and she broke out into a wide grin.

“Woo-hoo!” She hollered.

“Whoa- _whoa!_ ” Chat Noir laughed. 

“It’s like we’re flying!” She turned back to look at him.

“I know!” He exclaimed with another grin. She scooted back, still staring at him with that exhilarated expression. His left hand let go of the bar and lowered by his side; as if he wanted to hold her…

“ **Yoo-hoo!** ”

Something crashed against the trapeze. Ladybug flinched. Chat Noir’s hands slipped and he grabbed onto Ladybug’s waist just in time before they fell. The two heroes gazed ahead to see The Magpie dangling upside-down right and waving right in front of them. The plague mask prodded Ladybug as she slid back. The Magpie’s hand shot out at her ear. Chat Noir pushed up higher and sent a kick at The Magpie. The Magpie jumped back and let go of the trapeze. As Ladybug helped Chat Noir back on, they watched as The Magpie did a backwards somersault and landed on top of the other trapeze.

“No fair! You said you’d stay outta this!” Ladybug shouted.

“I never said I play **fair** fledglings! You’re on **my** turf!” The Magpie swung back towards them and prepared to take aim again.

“Gimmie! Gimmie! **Gimmie!** Oh how they **glitter!** Oh how they **shine!** Why don’t you look so **precious** ” The Magpie cackled, extending one arm back at Ladybug’s ear and the other at Chat Noir’s hand. 

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo from her belt. Chat Noir took out the staff. Trying to not lose balance, they climbed on top and dodged The Magpie who inched in. Ladybug’s yo-yo hit The Magpie’s boots. Chat Noir’s staff blocked The Magpie’s next grab. The Magpie only laughed with a slight bow before leaping back into the air.

“Oh how I’d love to stay and fight, but if I want to plan well, I must take **flight** Ta-ta for now!”

Black and white feathers swarmed around The Magpie. Chat Noir coughed as several drifted close to them. The Magpie disappeared. He shut his eyes then reopened them, lifting his head back so he wouldn’t tear up.

“Chat look! The key!”

It zoomed past them. Ladybug reached out to grab the handle but it slipped from her grasp. 

“Hang on! I got it!”

Chat Noir balanced his staff on the bar and began to climb up. Ladybug supported the end as he swiped at the key. It flitted about his head and he groaned in frustration.

“Ugh! Stupid key!”

Ladybug formed a lasso again with the yo-yo and threw it out. She signaled for him to take a part of the string. He did and they tugged. It wrapped around the key and the heroes reeled it in. They let out a cheer.

“We did it!”

They high- fived once they rested comfortably again on the trapeze. A landing formed in front of them, complete with a stone floor and a golden door.

Ladybug and Chat Noir touched down. She took the key and fit it into the lock that dangled from the door handle. A click and the door swung open to reveal another flight of steps.

“One down, six to go,” Ladybug said.

“We can do it,” Chat Noir flashed a smile at her.

She gazed at him and smiled back. Their hands touched as they walked through the door. Ladybug gently clasped his hand. The stairs widened to leave room for the two of them to go up, hand in hand, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this series here: http://8tracks.com/goofyplaylists/all-that-glitters 


	4. Chapter 4

“You think the akuma is in the mask?” Ladybug asked as they stared at the wall in front of them that refused to budge open for them.

“Wouldn’t it be in the sack since that’s where the gold was?”

“But the sack is not on The Magpie. What else could it be?” Ladybug pointed out. 

The ground shook. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped back as cracks formed in the wall. The wall tumbled down.

“It smells like dirt.” Chat Noir sniffed the air as they stepped in. 

“And it’s damp,” Ladybug shivered, bringing her arms close. A water droplet fell on her mask. She glanced up to see where it came from and nudged Chat Noir.

“Look!”  


Intricate marble stalactites dangled on the roof of the cave. Precious gems were embedded in the walls, sparkling as a bright white light touched them. Thick stalagmites lined opposite sides of the ground, forming a smooth path in the middle.

“It’s a dirty hole in the ground! Wait! We’re not underground! It’s a dirty hole in the _sky!_ ” Chat Noir exclaimed. Ladybug gave him an exasperated look. “Sorry! I got a bit carried away there.” He chuckled nervously.

The two were quiet as they made their way through the cave. The normally focused Ladybug found herself distracted as she kept on taking in the crystals, gems, and other intriguing wonders the cave had to offer. Chat Noir went along with her as they got off task. He would stand next to her as she gazed up at the sights, with only eyes for her. It made him melt to see her enjoying herself, to see her so _happy._

“I think we should get going,” Ladybug said after a particularly long break.

“As you wish My Lady,” Chat Noir bowed with a grin. 

There it was again. There was a sparkle in his smile, his eyes shone like emeralds, and there was a skip in his step as he let her pass. Ladybug felt her heart lift, flustered once again as she stared at him. There was something about Chat Noir that was so---

**Hissssss**

The two jumped back as a giant green snake slithered in front of them. It rose up, baring its fangs, steaming venom splattering on the ground. The snake leaned its head back and gave a loud cry. More snakes appeared: creeping out from the crevices in the rocks, sliding down the stalactites, bursting up from the rock below. They joined the giant snake that hissed again, sending its venom flying dangerously close to the heroes. All the snakes charged.

“ **AAAHHHHH!!!!** ”

The heroes turned to run. They came to a halt as the sound of hisses surrounded them on all sides. Without a second thought, Ladybug slid behind Chat and got into a defensive pose.

“I’ll take this side!” She exclaimed as she grabbed her yo-yo. With a nod, Chat Noir took out his baton and held it in front of them. Back to back, the two fought off the snakes. The yo-yo whizzed and the snakes soared up to the roof of the cave. A whack of the bat and the snakes sunk to the ground. Venom splattered everywhere, sending Ladybug on the tip of her toes as she hopped side to side. Chat Noir blocked the spurts with his staff. Ladybug spun around and without wasting a second, moved her arm back. The yo-yo slipped from her fingers.

**Crack!**

A thin black line cut between Ladybug and Chat Noir. They tumbled to the ground as the line coiled back and above with a snap. The snakes formed a circle. They hovered over the heroes, hissing and baring their fangs. A laugh came from the top of a large stalagmite.

“That’s right! Keep on **pecking** away!” The Magpie raised the whip high again and sent it down on the rocky ground. The snakes descended. Chat Noir brought his staff up again. Ladybug grabbed the yo-yo.

“Get them! Get them!” The Magpie shrieked between cracks. 

Chat Noir ducked the snakes’ attack and sent a kick back. Ladybug batted the others away. Down they went like bowling ball pins. The yo-yo bounced back. Ladybug jolted back with a yell as one slick snake shot at her left hand. Its fangs sunk in. She let out a cry.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir exclaimed. 

With a cry, Ladybug pulled the snake away from her hand. She winced as she got to her feet and hurled the snake at The Magpie. Its fangs descended, ready to strike again. With a squawk, The Magpie leapt into the air, narrowly missing the snake by a margin as it dove between the legs, and slammed into the rock wall.

“Curses! Curses! Curses! **You’re** the one who’s supposed to be their dinner! not **me!** ” The Magpie shook a fist at them. 

“You’d **kill** us for the Miraculouses?” Came a horrified shout.

“Oh no, no fledglings, I don’t **kill** I only **steal.** Can’t you tell the difference? I’m not the one trying to gobble you up here. Well assuming that you don’t make it out with all ten lives intact, I’ll just go back and wait until I can reap my **reward.** Oh I can already imagine how it’ll be! They’ll love me, the naughtiest Magpie, the super-thief!”

A burst of feathers and The Magpie was gone. Ladybug’s poisoned hand throbbed and she doubled over in pain. Chat Noir placed an arm around her and they began to move. The snakes chased them. Ladybug’s good hand gripped her yo-yo and she glanced up, looking for a safe place high up.

“Look!”

A golden key glittered high above them. Ladybug started to reach out but another wave of pain washed over her. Chat Noir vaulted up on his staff and climbed up to the top. He grabbed the key and slid back down.

“There’s a door!”

The two ran as fast as they could to the small golden keyhole that formed in the wall. The snakes’ attacks came faster.

“Hurry!”

Chat Noir passed the key over to Ladybug so he could fend them off. With her good hand, Ladybug shoved the key in. A click and the wall parted.

“Go! **GO!** ”

Ladybug and Chat Noir stumbled inside. They fearfully stepped back, wondering if the snakes would keep on pursuing them. But with a rumble, the wall began to merge.  


An ear- piercing screech filled the air as the snakes all collided and dropped down to the ground on the other side. 

With a sigh, Ladybug and Chat Noir sunk to the ground. They sat there for a while, exhausted until Chat Noir piped up:

“Your hand!” 

Ladybug blinked. She had forgotten completely about the injury. Concerned, she held it up to get a closer look, but to her surprise, it looked healthy. She felt no pain, saw no tears in the fabric, blood, venom, or bite-marks. 

“It’s—it’s normal,” she waved it about and made a fist to see if the hand wasn’t paralyzed. Her fingers moved freely. “How strange. I bet the suit was made with some kind of protective magic. A strong one at that, that sort of skill takes—“ she trailed off and glanced over at the staircase that stood only a few feet away, waiting for them to continue on.

Chat Noir took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

“At least you’re ok,” he leaned down and kissed her hand.

Ladybug’s cheeks went red. She let out a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Chat Noir had hit the jackpot. 

Mounds of gold coins and precious gems, some stacking up to the roof of the ceiling were scattered across the room. Huge treasure chests stood every few steps from the piles. Expensive copies of Greek and Roman statues were placed about the room like in the museums they once inhabited, along with rare paintings on the walls.

“You gotta be _kitten_ me!” Chat Noir threw up his hands. “This Magpie takes us on a wild goose chase, tells us to get through this _impossible_ maze, tries to kill us at least _twice_ , and the gold was _here_ all along? Just who does he---“

“Don’t you mean _she?_ ” Ladybug asked. “Oh does it matter at this point? Only The Magpie knows.”

“Well, it’ll soon be over,” Chat Noir sighed.

“Oh thank god it is ” Ladybug sighed, her hands bunching up on the fabric of her pants leg as she gingerly stepped over a small pile of rubies.

“This is just _purr_ fect!” Chat Noir did a victory pump. “All we need to do is to have the cops take care of the rest. That should leave enough time for us to, I don’t know, go out on a---“

The ground began to shake. Ladybug and Chat Noir reached for each other. The coins began to topple over and slid down towards the heroes. Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s hand and pulled him away. They burst into a sprint.

“We—we gotta hide!” Chat Noir exclaimed.

Ladybug sent her yo-yo up. Several coins were batted towards the wall, but more kept on coming. The two were knocked to the ground. She put an arm around Chat Noir and held her arm up to protect them the best she could.

“I don’t think that’s possible!” Ladybug’s voice came out a squeak. She winced as the coins rained down on them. 

“Well then Ladybug,” Chat Noir faced her and cupped her cheek. “It’s been a good _run._ ”

Ladybug tilted her head into Chat Noir’s hand. Her sore arm, dropped down on his shoulder.

“Chat Noir,” she whispered, not even the slightest bit mad that he had made a pun. “You’re a silly cat but---“

“Is _that_ all you _got?_ ” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up to see that the avalanche of gold coins had stopped moving. With a bunch of “ows” the two got to their feet to see The Magpie standing on top on one of the piles. 

“Na-na-na-na-na! You can’t catch **me!** ” The Magpie taunted. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir weakly darted over to the gold pile. As soon as they reached it, The Magpie took flight: somersaulting into the air onto another pile. A leap and a flip over the heroes, leaning down close enough to try to swipe at Ladybug’s Miraculous. Ladybug ducked. Chat Noir swerved as The Magpie’s talons clawed at his ring. The Magpie cackled, knocking over a few statues before landing on top of the highest pile. The Magpie bowed.

“I can’t believe you **fell** for it! You honestly think **I’d** keep **my** highly coveted steal out here in the open? With all this **junk?** ”

“ **Junk?** ” Ladybug angrily exclaimed, with a glance at the treasure that had to rack up at least a million euros in total. 

“What’s one man’s garbage is another’s treasure little fledglings. And it doesn’t matter does it? ‘Cause you are standing right in my **trap!** ”

The avalanche started anew. Ladybug and Chat Noir dove out of the way. They hopped back up on their feet and began to run. The coins piled up waist high, forming waves that pushed the heroes about. The Magpie laughed, and sat back down cross legged.

“My work here is done. I shall reward myself with a little snack.” 

A snap of the fingers, and a silver platter out of thin air. The Magpie lifted the cloche to reveal a piping hot, roast chicken.

“WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!” The Magpie ecstatically roared. 

“You _stole_ a chicken _too?_ ”

“Yes! Oh it came from some restaurant or other. I don’t care which one; once you’ve been in one, you’ve seen them all. But this chicken smells **yummy!** ” 

A tongue flickered out from the beak and licked the tip. 

“Oh I haven’t had chicken in **so** long! What a **treat!** ” 

The Magpie picked up a silver knife and fork and began to cut it. The prongs jabbed into the meat and picked it up. The beak opened and the piece of chicken slid inside.

“Oh yum! **YUM!** ” The Magpie ravenously began to eat. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir surfaced from under the sea of coins. They hung onto Chat Noir’s baton while Ladybug tried to anchor her yo-yo string onto one of the statues. Spit and shreds of chicken flew out of The Magpie’s beak as the ends stretched up into an evil smirk.

“You think this is _funny?_ ” Chat Noir angrily asked.

“It’s **hilarious.** Seeing you two struggle down there just **wets** my appetite,” The Magpie picked up a drumstick and brandished it about before gobbling it all up in one chomp; bone and all.

“Why—why are you doing this?” Ladybug yelled.

“Oh perhaps I’ve always wanted riches and envied those who lived in the lap of luxury so I set out to make my dream come **true.** Maybe it’s just something to **prove** to the rest of the world what I can **be** and that I’m **not** another stupid birdbrain. Or simply, it’s just another one of my many **whims** I steal just because I **can.** But does it really matter? Only **I** know and I **plan** on keeping it that way.” The Magpie smirked and munched on some more chicken.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged annoyed glances. The Magpie placed a hand under where the chin would be on the beak.

“Hmm. I was just thinking. Since this is going so well, maybe I should just lock you two up in here **forever** after I **snatch** up those Miraculouses. You would go **perfectly** with the rest of my collection. The highlight of my **centerpiece!** ”

“ **Forever?** Are you trying to **kill** us?” Ladybug and Chat Noir both exclaimed. 

“I’m not trying to **kill** you, I’m only trying to **steal** your chances to **escape!** ” The Magpie answered, with a glance down at the now empty plate.

“Oh dear me, my stomach **still** grumbles and there’s nothing left to nibble at,” The Magpie placed a hand on the stomach. “But don’t worry fledglings, I’ll be **back.** ”

With a swoosh The Magpie vanished into thin air. Chat Noir coughed as several of the feathers floated over to them. He buried his mouth in his sleeve and sunk down on the baton. Ladybug was thrown up and over.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir wheezed.

She pushed up from the sea of gold and gasped.

“Where’s the key? **Look out!** ” She warned Chat Noir as another wave of coins crashed down. She turned and swam out against the current towards him. 

There was a glitter of light and a round golden hoop emerged to the surface.

“I see it!” She shouted.

“Hang on!” Chat Noir dove into the sea and kicked his way towards her.

Ladybug was tossed about as the coins began to move again. She was thrown back into Chat Noir.

"It's coming back here!” Chat Noir exclaimed as the key shot up to the top of an incoming coin wave.

“Chat! Tie my yo-yo to your staff and hold on!” Ladybug tied the string around her waist and threw the yo-yo end to him. 

“On it!” He said as he wrapped the yo-yo around the staff and gripped as tight as he could.

The wave rose up to the roof of the ceiling. With a determined look, Ladybug slid back and prepared to jump. The wave began to hit ground…

Up in the roost, a bag of gummy worms fell to the floor. A boot crashed down; crushing the candy to bits, tearing holes into the bag, not stopping until nothing remained of The Magpie’s dessert. 

“Curses! Curses! **Curses!** ” Cawed The Magpie. “How **dare** you give me **indigestion!** ”

A cloud of black and white smoke hung above The Magpie. It showed the heroes’ escape as it happened in real time; opening the keyhole in the wall, sliding inside just before the coins caught up with them. With one last stomp, The Magpie’s eyebrows furrowed, lips stretched into a sneer, and talons dug into a curled fist.

“Don’t think you’re out in the clear just **yet** Ladybug and Chat Noir. You might have stuck a good fortune these past four floors, but I **am** The Magpie remember? If there’s one of **me** bad luck there will **BE!** ”


	6. Chapter 6

“Huh? There’s _nothing_ here.”

No breathtaking sights, no traps or distractions, all that was in front of them was a dark and winding hallway. Ladybug and Chat Noir shot confused glances at each other.

“Maybe The Magpie being nice to us for once and is giving us a _break_ from this obstacle course of doom,” Ladybug suggested.

“We could use one. I’m all –all—all — tired,” Chat Noir struggled to come up with a pun.

“I guess we should get going.”

“Yeah.”

The two heroes took hands and started down the hallway. There were no twists, no turns, only a straight path without an end in sight. 

Yet Ladybug felt unsettled. Her free hand gripped her yo-yo, ready in case if they were attacked. But nothing was to be seen in the darkness. The only sounds she heard came from a cool breeze drifting past them and the sound of their heartbeats picking up. Step after step, worried glance after worried glance, and she began to feel that _something_ was not right. She glanced to the left, then to the right. When they had started, the walls were spread far apart from each other, but now they appeared to have moved in towards the center by a few inches.

“Chat? Did you look at the walls?” She asked.

“I know,” he quickly said.

“Know what?”

“That they’re closing in on us,” his voice shook.

“Maybe—maybe we’re imagining it,” Ladybug tried to assure them both. “Come on, let’s keep on moving.” 

They continued on and walked faster. Ladybug’s hand twitched. She glanced down to see that Chat Noir held a tight grip on it.

“Chat, you’re hurting my hand,” she told him. 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I-I didn’t---I---realize---sorry!” He apologized. Although it was dark, Ladybug could see that his skin didn’t flush a bright red as it normally did whenever he got embarrassed. She didn’t think anything of it.

She wanted to pick up the pace but found that Chat Noir was lagging behind. Ladybug gently tugged on his hand to get him to move. She tried not to glance to the sides, to feel the slight quake under their feet as the walls shifted in, even closer. Chat flinched. She felt another tight squeeze and she slid back with a jolt.

“Ow! Chat you did it again!” She exclaimed.

He was quiet. His free hand covered his eyes. The cat ears had perked up and his tail drooped on the ground. He tilted his head away from her and gulped.

“Chat?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he said uneasily. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He didn’t answer. She shrugged. They moved on. She kept her head high, her gaze focused on the darkness in front of them. He kept his glance down. He would trip on his feet or bump into her each time the ground shook. With each space they took, the space around them, narrowed in by an inch. Then two. Then three. 

Cold sweat dripped down Ladybug’s forehead. Her heart was beating so fast that it was nearly _bursting_ out of her chest. She felt the urge to _run away_ as fast as she could or _freeze_ where she stood and _let_ the walls close in. But Chat Noir was by her side. Him just _being_ there, even if he was just as _terrified_ as she was gave her the courage to keep on going forward for the _both_ of them.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly prickled up. There came a rumbling sound, louder than the ones before and Ladybug was hurled back. Chat Noir slid from her grasp. Ladybug held her arms out and skidded to a halt before she could trip. She glanced up and to her horror, the walls were _rapidly_ moving in and only a _sliver_ of space was left on both sides.

“Oh my **god!** ” Ladybug yelled. 

Chat Noir froze like a deer in the headlights. A hum rose in his throat as the color drained from his face. He gazed over at the walls and his eyes widened. His legs trembled then loosened. His eyes began to roll back into his head… 

“ **CHAT!** ” Ladybug shouted. She ran over and caught him before he fell. She placed an arm around him and burst into a sprint. Chat Noir’s breaths came out in gasps. His legs dangled behind them as they moved. It wasn’t long until she ran out of energy. She nearly tripped over her feet as she pulled Chat Noir in, in a fluid motion. One hand supported his back, the other his head. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst…

The earthquake stopped. As soon as she was sure it was over, she stepped back and held her arm out to see how close the walls were. She was able to touch them with her hand.

There came a cry. She turned to see that Chat Noir had buried his face in his hands and was still shaking.

“Chat! Chat, are you **ok?** ” She asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine—d-don’t worry about me,” he stuttered as he slowly let his hands drop by his side. His eyes were watery.

“What’s **wrong**?”

“N-nothing,” he said unconvincingly. 

“Chat I know something’s wrong. It looks like you’ve been _crying_ ”

“I’m _not_ ” He choked out.

“I’m worried about you, whatever it is, you can **tell** me!” 

“I **can’t!** ” He exclaimed.

“Yes you **can** you can **trust** me! I **want** to help you, and I don’t **want** you to feel like **this.** Just tell me what’s **wrong** ”

Ladybug reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Please,_ ” she softly said.

Chat Noir met her gaze.

“I’m **scared,** ” He admitted.

“I’m scared _too_ Chat. It’s ok to be scared, and there are plenty of reasons to _be_ scared. This—this just now, I don’t think I’ve ever been that _scared_ in my life,” she breathed.

“I just don’t wanna seem like a scaredy cat,” he said.

“Scaredy cat or not, you don’t have to _worry_ Chat. You’re not _alone._ We have _each other._ And we can _fight_ our fears **together.** ”

Ladybug pulled him into another hug. She closed her eyes and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder. He gently placed his hands on her back and held on tight. She felt him breathe close to her ear; little puffs of air brushing against her skin and Miraculous. She didn’t want to let go. She felt _safe_ in his arms, and felt like she was making him feel _safe_ too. 

“Do you wanna stop for a second?” She asked as she pulled back.

He nodded. Ladybug shook her legs. She lightly dusted off her knees and stretched. Her hands went to her pigtails and pushed them back. Chat Noir spoke.

“You know, I’m not just scared that we won’t get out, it’s also that I’ll never tell you that, that---“ He faltered.

“Tell me what?” She was curious.

“Oh—um---“

Chat Noir became quiet. He absentmindedly began to play with the Miraculous on his right hand. He glanced away.

“You can tell me, what _is_ it?”

He went over to her and took her hand.

“Do you—do you ever get that feeling that something bad is going to happen and you can’t stop it? And no matter what you do, you can’t change _anything_?” He started. 

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but Chat Noir kept on talking.

“So you try to be ok, and go on, but there’s---there’s something in the back of your mind that wants to get out. It’s _always_ been there, and it’s just at the tip of your tongue, but when you go to say it, it _never_ comes out. And you’re scared that you’ll _never_ get to say it and that there _will_ be no next time and you feel---you just feel---“

Ladybug stared into his bright green eyes. She felt her heartbeat slow as a calming sensation washed over her. And the feeling stirred again in her chest. She wanted to _embrace_ him again; to _feel_ safe and _protect_ him. 

“Ladybug, I---“

A bright golden light suddenly pierced the darkness. Ladybug looked up and let out a shout.

“The key!” 

She pulled back and jumped up. Its ring slid through her fingers and she landed back down with a laugh.

“We can finally get _out_ of here!”

A key shaped hole formed in the wall to her left. She spun around and placed the key inside. He glanced back at Chat Noir.

“What was that you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh--- never mind,” he told her.

Far above, The Magpie watched on through the cloud of white smoke. The villain was on the floor, balancing on the knees, hands propped against the curve of the mask’s cheeks, while casting a mischievous gaze back down at the cards sprawled out on the floor.

“Aww _young love_ Isn’t that _adorable_ ,” The Magpie cooed. A talon’s tip scraped the paper of a king of hearts card before moving next to the queen of hearts.

“It’s a feeling so _simple._ So _pure_ that rises up from deep down in your _heart._ Because _no one_ has made you _feel_ like that _before_ and it seems like your life has a whole new _start._ But young love is always the **saddest.** And the most **tragic.** ”

The talon jabbed the cards, leaving a tiny hole in the center. The Magpie lifted the hand and blew on the talon.

“But I should be _grateful_ to you, no? If it weren’t for you fledglings I wouldn’t **be.** ”

The Magpie rose. Feathers fell down to the floor as The Magpie gazed up at the ceiling.

“What was I before this miracle? I was **nothing.** I was a **bird** without a **nest.** A **heart** without a **chest.** A **lock** without a **key.** All it took was one steal, just **one** ,and Hawkmoth _awoke_ **me.** What I **could** be. What I was _always_ **meant** to **be.** And right in front of me there is a **world** _full_ of **possibilities!** I finally **know** _what_ I **am!** What I _can_ **do!** And I will _show_ **them!** **Everyone!** That **I** control my **destiny.** That I will not **bow** down at their _feet!_ I _am_ **FREE!** ”

The Magpie’s shout echoed throughout the chamber. 

“I AM **ME!** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys this is just a heads up that I may not have time to write as often as I used to because of work. But don't worry, I'll try to update this fic as best as I can._


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other. He gave her hand a small squeeze. She did the same, feeling how warm her hand felt in his. With a nod, they turned back to the archway and started inside. 

The _clack-clack_ of their footsteps echoed off of the far away walls. Ladybug flinched as the sound assaulted her ears. Her right hand shot up and covered her ear. Chat Noir's cat ears twitched. He pulled his hand back and cupped his ears as well.

 _Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

Ladybug jumped back. Her right hand gripped the fabric of her pantsleg as she shut her eyes; nearly blinded by the overhead spotlights. When she reopened them, she saw that they were enclosed by a low lying circus ring. The crunch under her feet told her that they were standing on ground up rocks. Around them, sat empty white benches that loomed as high as the dome above them.  


**BANG**

Smoke filled the air. With a jolt, Ladybug and Chat Noir clung to each other. The smoke parted and they glanced over at the other side of the ring, terrified as a white and black cannon rolled out and pointed upward.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" The call ominously echoed around the ring. 

**BANG**

The cannon fired, sending out a ball of feathers that scattered about the arena. Chat Noir wheezed. He buried his head in Ladybug's shoulder. A hand went up to the back of his head, and she pulled him in. Her fingers stroked his hair, still glancing about the arena when she gasped. 

"Chat! _Look!_ " The cannon was about to fire again. Another burst of feathers shot out, shrouding a curled up figure that straightened mid air. The Magpie did a somersault, the wings expanded out, and landed gracefully in the center of the ring, only a few feet away from the heroes.

"STEP RIGHT UP TO THE STAGE! WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS IS AN ACT MOST **DARING.** **DANGEROUS!** AN ACT THAT WILL HAVE YOU TALKING FOR THE REST OF YOUR **DAYS!** YOU, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE SEEN IT **ALL!** HEISTS! ROBBERIES! SWINDLING! TRICKERY! BREAKING AND ENTERING! BUT WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL EMBARK ON MY MOST **EXCITING** CHALLENGE YET! RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES STAND TWO FORMIDABLE **FLEDGLINGS,** UNDEFEATED, WHO STAND IN **MY** WAY TOWARDS ABSOLUTE VICTORY! **I** WILL DO THE **IMPOSSIBLE!** THAT IS RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I, **THE MAGPIE,** IN HUMBLE SERVICE TO THE GRAND **HAWKMOTH,** WILL STEAL THE **MIRACULOUSES** FROM PARIS' OWN **LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!** AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET THE SHOW **BEGIN!”**

The Magpie raised a hand and a bright orange flame rose from the talons. The Magpie's hand moved back and sent it straight at Ladybug and Chat Noir. With a shout, they both dodged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen they do say a **dance** brings **young lovers** together. Why not I **show** them the **hottest** moves that just **sweeps** you off your feet! I call it: **THE PASSION OF THE FLAMES!**

The four corners of the arena burst into flames. It sizzled across the rocks towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. They both grabbed hands again and began to run. The flames followed them, searing everything in their path. The Magpie rose up into the air with a laugh.

"Well a good **spectacle** takes its time to get up and **running,** so how about a joke or two?" 

The Magpie spun on the spot and faced the left side of the arena. The Magpie formed a fist and mimed the action of knocking at a door. 

" Knock-knock," The Magpie said in a low voice. 

"Who's **there?** " The Magpie responded in a whimsically high pitched voice. 

**"BOO!"** The Magpie exclaimed with a grotesque expression. 

"BOO **WHO?** " The Magpie jumped back, startled and raised two hands over the eyeholes of the mask. They moved up twice as The Magpie let out a cry.

"Why aren't **you** the saddest little **ghost** I've **ever** seen!" The Magpie finished with a laugh and waited for a response. None came, so with a snap of the fingers, the flames died down.

"What? Not even **applause?** What's da matter? **Cat** got your **tongue?** " The Magpie called out to the heroes who were backed up against one of the corners of the ring. 

Chat Noir slowly lifted his head and gazed up at The Magpie. He gritted his teeth as he spun around; almost _growling_ as he raised his baton and lunged forward to where The Magpie stood.

"Why **you** \--" He began before Ladybug pulled him back by the arm. He stopped in his tracks but still glared at The Magpie.

"I know that joke was **terrible** but I can always start from **scratch,** " The Magpie wickedly grinned. 

**"I'm** the only one who can use **cat puns** you-- you--- **DODO!** " Chat Noir yelled.

"You **dare** call **ME** a **DODO?** QUIT YOUR **MEWING** BEFORE I **KILL** YOU!" The Magpie roared. Bug eyed, black eyes popped out against the mask as The Magpie rose a talon and shrieked. Suddenly, The Magpie was calm again.

"Was I even allowed to say that?" The Magpie mused. "Oh never mind, it's not gonna matter." 

Another snap of the fingers and the flames rose again. Ladybug and Chat Noir both screamed. Chat Noir jumped up and back into Ladybug's outstretched arms. Struggling to not trip over her feet and balance Chat at the same time, Ladybug moved as fast as she could. 

"So there were these tomatoes right? And they wanted to cross the street..." The Magpie began. 

Ladybug's knees shook. A rock jutted out of the ground and she and Chat Noir were sent up and over, with both of them landing on the rocky ground with Chat Noir right on top of her. With an _ouch_ (and slightly embarrassed expressions) they both sat up to see that the flames were _towering_ over them. They both reached for each other again and got up. Chat Noir swatted his baton at the incoming flames. Ladybug grabbed his arm and they both started to _sprint_ for their lives.

"GO KETCHUP! GO **KETCHUP!** " 

The Magpie bowed. With a clap, pellet sized pumice rocks rained down from a small opening in the ceiling. Ladybug and Chat Noir swerved on the tip of their toes, battering away with their baton and yo-yo, flinching as a stray stone bumped them on the head. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, have you ever wanted to play a real life version of _The Floor Is Lava?_ Well now you **can!** So far our demo-testers are giving us **fiery** reviews!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir skidded to a halt as a bubbling sound reached their ears. With a pop, a dirt mound burst from the rocks. It shook and erupted piping hot red lava. Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed hands and ran in the safest direction they saw.

"So the doctor asked her what kind of a characteristic she'd like her twin boys to have. And the woman said _I just want them to be polite._ " 

Waves of lava circled the heroes. It splashed the pumice stones about as it carried them throughout ring. Flames danced on top of the waves. They crackled as they shot towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had reached a dead end and were backing up as far as they could. With a scream, they clung to each other, fearing the worst. 

"Wait! Maybe I can use Cataclysm to separate us from the lava!" With a hand wrapped around Ladybug's waist, Chat Noir held his Miraculous hand up. His voice nearly cracking, he shouted at the top of his lungs to conjure up the energy. But the greenish-black light did not rise up from his hand. 

"What? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" His hands shook and clenched as he let out a panicked cry. 

"Three months passed _I just want them to be polite._ Six months passed _I just want them to be polite._ Seventh...eighth...and the **ninth** month they didn't come **out!** " 

Chat Noir pulled Ladybug into a tight embrace. He buried his face close to her ear and gripped the back of her head. 

"Ladybug," he whispered with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "If--if we--" 

"Chat wait! I've got an idea!" Ladybug exclaimed as she glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. She pulled back and her hand went to the yo-yo on her waist. The Magpie noticed and rose up into the air. 

"Oh whoops-a- daisy!" The Magpie flew over the heroes and swooped down with talons out and ready to snatch.

But just before The Magpie could touch them, Ladybug hooked the yo-yo onto the hole and pulled. Chat Noir jumped up and clung to her waist as they swung up and over the lava. 

"Curses! Curses! Curses!" The Magpie shook a fist. "We can't have **that!** " 

Red flames spurt from The Magpie's talons. It shot up and seared the yo-yo's string. Ladybug and Chat Noir were thrown back and down.

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir shrieked. 

"CHAT!"

They leaned forward and reached out for each other Their fingertips brushed together and they almost clasped their hands together when---

A gust of wind pushed Ladybug away. As she plummeted down towards the ground, she looked up to see that black and white feathers were swirling around her. She could make out Chat's figure high above, swarmed by the feathers, screaming as he was pulled up. 

"CHAT!"

She desperately held out her hand again, fingers twitching as she called out for him. But she couldn't see through the feathers that engulfed him. They swirled around him one last time before one by one they began to disappear. When they parted, she was left gazing up at a dark ceiling, alone, against the rocky ground, her throat hurting as she wailed:

**"CHAT!"**


	8. Chapter 8

A sharp pain shot down her legs as Ladybug attempted to get up. She moved slowly with her hands on her knees as she gazed up once more at the ceiling above. She took a short breath that turned into a cough as smoke wafted past her. She placed a hand over her eyes and scanned above in hopes that another cloud of feathers would appear and drop Chat Noir back down from the sky. 

But all she could make out when the smoke cleared was the outline of the dome. The lava boiled around her, sending up steam and splashing waves against the banks of the ring. Her eyes stung. With a grunt she wiped her face and looked about again.

“CHAT!” Ladybug cried out. “CHAT!”

Her call echoed around the circus ring. She grimaced; her hand tightly squeezed her knee. She straightened her posture and took a step.

“CHAT! CHAT WHERE _ARE_ YOU?”

Smoke blew in her face. Swirling dust settled in her hair. Her eyes watered, breaths came out in hacking coughs, skin tingled from the heat of the flames that rose behind her, but Ladybug kept on moving.

“CHAT! CHAT CAN YOU _HEAR_ ME?”

Ladybug ignored the stabbing pains in her legs as she forced herself to go faster. Her breaths came out in gasps. Her mouth felt dry. Sweat dripped down her forehead but she still darted about the ring, only stopping to jump back as the lava waves sizzled on the rocks. 

“CHAT! _CHAT!_ ”

She burst into a sprint. Her senses had gone numb. She no longer felt thirst or pain; the adrenaline rushing through her veins only told her to _run._

“ _CHAT!_ ” Her throat burned each time she screamed.

Ladybug tripped over a jagged rock. Her arms shot out to catch her fall but found that something pulled her back and up. Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, her body tense, fearing that it was another of The Magpie’s attacks. But nothing came. A slight fluttering sound rang in her ears. Ladybug opened her eyes.

She was _hovering_ in the air.

Surprised, Ladybug glanced about to see what had happened. The ground was a few feet below her. Ahead sat the middle row of benches that circled the ring on the left side. Confused, Ladybug’s hand raised to her chin, her eyes squinted as she thought about what could possibly be making her float.

The fluttering sound came from behind. Ladybug looked back.

Two, silky, thin, ladybug _wings_ had popped out from the fabric close to her shoulder blades.

“Oh!” Ladybug exclaimed. The wings spread out full length, as long as her arms. 

She shot up into the air. The energy surged through her again, this time not in bursts, nor panicked jolts. It felt graceful, almost soothing as Ladybug gained speed and flew up towards the top of the dome. Cool air blew in her face. It smoothed back the hair that clung to her forehead, quenched the heat in her throat with each breath she took.

She stopped once she reached the curve of the dome. She gazed down at the inferno below; at the blazing flames, the boiling lava river that cut through the middle of the ring, and the smoke that rose high.

“ **CHAT!** ” Her voice cracked.

Ladybug took flight again. She circled the ring. Her wings cut through the clouds of smoke. She dove close to the ground, nearly grazing up against the rocks, moving against the tide as the lava threatened to crash over. She zig-zagged between the rows, tilting her head to make sure she did not miss a hidden space underneath the benches. But Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. Her wings heavy, out of breath, she sunk back down to the rocky ground. They curled up back into her costume. She moved her knees closed to her chest and with a gasp, buried her head in the crook of her arm.

“ _Chat,_ ” she said hoarsely. Her eyes stung, her throat scratched again, and she began to cry.

Ladybug rocked back and forth. Hot tears streaked her cheeks and fell onto her sleeves. Her heart felt as heavy as her wings had been, and Ladybug felt like she was sinking; down into the cracks of the ground she sat on with every sob that came.

“I’ve **l-lost** you. You’re **g-gone,** ” she hiccuped.

Deeper and deeper she slipped into the crack; the current of the lava dragging her down into the darkness; scorching her, blinding her eyes, slashing at her chest. She raised her head was raised towards the sky, her body shaking, barely able to see through the waterfall of tears as she shrieked at the top of her lungs: 

“You’re **GONE!** ”

And Ladybug cried until her eyes dried up. Her body became numb, the ache in her chest empty as she sat in a daze, a whimper in her throat as she gazed blankly out at the now cooled river of lava that started to harden into rock. She was _alone,_ and _petrified._

“What am I going to _do?_ What am I _supposed_ to do?” She whispered to the ground.

She looked ahead as if looking for an answer. She saw _nothing._

Ladybug’s lip trembled. She raised her hand to wipe away the sweat and tears from her face when a flash of light caught her eye.

A golden glimmer stood out against the reds and browns of the ring. A key stuck out from one of the newly formed rocks. She reached out and grasped the handle. With one pull, it came out. The rock crumbled into pieces. Ladybug began to sob again as she took the key and cradled it close to her chest. She rose to her feet and slowly began to walk. A swishing sound came from the stage entrance of the ring. A keyhole formed in the air. With a click, Ladybug unlocked it and stepped into the space. She started towards the stairs.

_Ladybug_

The pains in her legs had subsided. She began to quicken her pace as she moved up the stairs.

_These feathers, they’re falling_

Skipping steps, Ladybug was close to running again. She moved along the curve of the spiraling stairs, her ears ringing with the sound of her heartbeat.

_They’re everywhere_

She had reached the top of the stairs. She paused to catch her breath and glanced up. Something was in the shadows at the far end of the hall.

_**Everywhere** _

It was a figure of about medium height, with its back turned to her. On her guard, Ladybug cautiously took a step, with a hand on her yo-yo. 

Light filled the space. Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut. Tiny white dots sparked before her before the light settled. She opened her eyes. She took a sharp intake and the hand that sat at her waist fell to her side.

A boy stood a few feet away from her, wearing a black t- shirt with neon stripes, a short-sleeve buttoned down white shirt over it, turquoise skinny jeans fit his shapely legs, bright orange sneakers gave his outfit a pop. Waves of blond covered his head, his eyes glowed a bluish-green as he looked up. And with a dimple of his cheeks, he gave Ladybug a dazzling grin.


	9. Chapter 9

“Adrien! What-what are you doing here?” Ladybug exclaimed in a surprised tone.  
“Are you safe? You’re not hurt are you? You don’t look hurt, you look cute--I mean this is a dangerous place! We gotta get you outta here!”

Ladybug felt her cheeks go hot as her words came out flustered and rushed. The butterflies tumbled about in her stomach each time her eyes met his gaze. With a smile, Adrien stepped out towards her.

“You don’t need to worry about _me_ Ladybug. I’m alright.”

A puzzled expression crossed Ladybug’s face as his words reached her ears.

“Your voice---it’s so--- _deep._ Are you sure they didn’t hurt you Adrien?”

“ _Who?_ ” Adrien’s voice came out high as an owl’s hoot.

“The Magpie! The Magpie _trapped_ us in here---and---my---my—“

Ladybug’s tongue sunk to the bottom of her mouth. Her mind went blank. Her lips pursed as she pondered over what had just happened. She glanced up at Adrien, embarrassed and dopily grinned at him. 

“Sorry. I forgot what I was going to say,” she apologized. 

“It’s _alright_ my dear. Sometimes your mind just _slips_ once in a while.”

Adrien held out his hand. His fingers curled out towards her. Ladybug’s heart lifted. Her hand inched out to take his but stopped midway.

“It’s _Chat!_ He’s gone missing! I gotta find him! You don’t mind staying with me right?” she remembered. 

“Don’t worry so much about your partner in _crime,_ ” Adrien mildly said.

“But I _am_ worried about him! He _disappeared_ right in front of me! And he’s more than just a _partner_ to me he’s---“

Ladybug’s cheeks blushed as she felt her tongue weigh down again. She scrunched up her face as the confusion washed over her again. With an apologetic look, Ladybug giggled.

“Perhaps he’ll _find_ us. Why not we wait in _there?_ ” Adrien suggested. He glanced over at the wall. An arch shaped wooden door had appeared in the center and opened with a creak. Sunlight streamed into the space.  
Ladybug took his outstretched hand.

“Ok,” she said.

Adrien led her inside. The sun’s warmth hit Ladybug as she stepped inside. She looked ahead to see that they were standing in a grassy field. Not too far off stood two oak trees, shading the tiny red flowers that circled around them with its huge leaves. She let go of Adrien’s hand as she realized that her pigtails were not brushing against her shoulders. Her hands moved up and found that instead of pigtails, her long raven hair had been neatly placed into a bun that sat on the top of her head. Noticing that her step was uneven, she looked down to find that her superhero outfit had been transformed into a floor length dress. A hand moved and held out the skirt. 

“Wow! Where did this come from? What is this place? It’s—it’s like a dream!” She marveled as she glanced about the space that resembled a beautiful summer’s day.

Her eyes then went to Adrien. His clothes had undergone a miraculous transformation as well, and he looked exactly like a hero from a romantic novel. A loose fitting, button down white shirt, with puffy long sleeves hung on his torso. Thin black trousers covered his legs; Victorian style boots on his feet. His hair had been slicked back and his eyes glowed like the sunlight coming from above.

“Isn’t it? It’s _lovely._ But not as lovely as _you_ ” Adrien crooned. 

Their hands intertwined. Ladybug was in a daze as Adrien stepped in and placed his free hand around her waist. He pulled her in. She gasped and her left hand clamped down on his shoulder. Ladybug gingerly loosened her grip, fearing that she had accidently hurt him, but found that Adrien didn’t seem to mind. He only gazed tenderly at her, his eyes fixated on her surprised expression they began to dance. He hummed a few phrases of a melody that turned into song as he opened his mouth and sang:

_Raven, oh pretty Raven dear_  
_Spoke The Magpie oh so clear_ He added as an aside.  
_Would you care for a dance with me?_  
_Your eyes are like starlight._  
_Your feathers as black as night._  
_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

Ladybug giggled as Adrien spun her around. He pulled back and extended his arm out and looped it into the crook of her arm. They moved in a clockwise direction.

_Oh Raven, Raven take my wing._  
_I only wish to hear you sing_  
_Nothing is lovelier than the sound,_  
_Of your caw, so noble and proud_

His arm slid out of hers and his hand went to her waist again. With a swish of her skirt, they took off again. His steps were nimble and light as he lead her about the field. Ladybug held on to him, nervous about tripping over her skirts and also unsure of how to dance with him.

_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

Adrien’s voice made her want to _melt._ His voice was layered with a richness and sweetness that made her mouth water with _hunger._ His voice soared as he hit the high notes, and like a skilled tenor’s, with a vibrato that rang like a bell. Goosebumps prickled on her skin. Her heart beat rapidly as spun about in a never ending circle. It was like she was _floating_ no _flying,_ and his arms, like wings were _guiding_ her. Ladybug was so _enthralled_ by him that she did not notice that they had both _stopped_ at the end of the refrain.

_Beautiful Raven, so guarded and cold_  
_How to reach you is a secret never to be told_  
_Here’s a joke, a chirp to make you smile_  
_To brighten your night for awhile_  
_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

“It’s your turn,” Adrien told her.

“But I don’t know the words,” Ladybug responded, flustered.

“Make some up,” he suggested.

Ladybug paused. She gazed once more into Adrien’s eyes as her left hand fell from his shoulder and gently placed itself on his waist. Keeping herself from clenching her fingers on his waist, Ladybug swayed to the left. With an apprehensive step, she began to lead them. Adrien followed with a lovestruck grin. Her cheeks flushed a hot pink and her mouth parted to continue the song in a breathy voice.

_Oh Magpie, Magpie, don’t steal my heart_  
_We’ve been like this right from the start_  
_You chirp your words, and chirp to charm_  
_But how do I know that you’ll do harm?_

She was leading them at a steady pace. Adrien was keeping up with her and held on to her with a light grip. Ladybug felt more relaxed. She now smiled up at him. Her voice began to lose its breathiness and emotion seeped in as she sang:

_Because you’re a Magpie, untrustworthy_  
_Two faced, vain, and a little thief_  
_But I feel the sorrow in you that dwells_  
_And I ache for I know it as well_

The feeling that had made Ladybug melt stirred in her heart as a burst of energy. Her skirts floated over the grassy meadow below her feet. She twirled Adrien around. With a laugh, he playfully stumbled into her outstretched arms, clinging to her shoulders.

_But something new stirs inside_  
_I want to be bold; I don’t want to hide_  
_So Magpie, Magpie, whisk me **away!**_ Ladybug belted. Powerful and loud, Ladybug’s voice rang throughout the space.  
_And we’ll dance_  
_And dance_  
_‘Til the break of **day!**_

Ladybug and Adrien pulled back to clasp their hands together. Standing close to each other, they both sang:

_And so we two birds of a feather_  
_Ill omens, found refuge in this dance together_  
_I swear, I’ve never seen such beauty as you_  
_More enchanting than the night, the stars the moon_  
_And if I close my eyes and just believe_  
_This blissful moment can last for an eternity_  
_It was destiny that bound us_  
_And destiny that_  
_Makes_ Ladybug held out the word as she stared into his eyes.  
_Breaks_ Adrien’s voice overlapped with hers.  
_Us_ They both harmonized 

Adrien pulled back and took Ladybug’s hands again. He spun her around in a circle as he sang in a low voice:

_Forever and ever and ever_  
_I wish we could stay together_  
_Forever, and ever, and ever_  
_I wish we will never sever_

Adrien pulled her into an embrace. Ladybug felt chills go down her spine as she felt his hands on her back and his breath brush against strands of loose hair that had come out from her bun. She closed her eyes and nestled her head close to his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth as he half whispered, half sang.

_My Raven, my Raven, my darling dear_  
_I wish to hold you close and hold you near_  
_For this is our last dance_  
_My one and only chance_

His finger reached out to move away a loose strand of hair close to her ear. It grazed against the end of her cheek and moved across her Miraculous and up. Ladybug flinched, and for a second she felt _uneasy_ although she did not know why. It passed as Adrien’s finger moved towards her chin and tilted it up. She stood there, overwhelmed, as she stared at his lips; only _inches_ away from hers, blowing warm air onto hers, longing to _kiss_ him while he sang:

_To tell you your eyes are like starlight_  
_Your feathers as black as night_  
_And how lovely, how lovely is your song_  
_For I fear I don’t have long_  
_My chirps won’t come, these words won’t leave_  
_And I’m scared, I’m scared, what will happen to me?_  
_So I dance, and dance, and dance to forget_  
_But this night, this night advances ever yet!_

Ladybug’s eyes widened. She pulled back, wondering why Adrien’s voice was still so lively and upbeat even though the song had completely changed its _tone._ She shot an unsettled expression at him, but he didn’t notice. He hopped about as he sang at the top of his lungs, extending an arm out to move Ladybug away and then pull her back in again. Their dance slowed as Adrien began the final verse:

_Do you hear the church bells chime?_

The space echoed with the sound of bells. Ladybug’s hands clenched on Adrien’s shoulders as her ears throbbed in pain. Between each distorted ring came a garbled yell that filled Ladybug with worry:

**Cla** Ladybug! **ng!**

**Cla** Ladybug! **ng!**

**Cla** Where are you? **ng!**

The clamor of the bells ceased. Adrien’s soothing voice and calming gaze did not calm her this time. She picked up the speed in the steps, hoping to throw him off, to get him to notice that something was wrong, but Adrien sang ever so loud and clear:

_The sky glows red, dawn arrives_  
_And I am filled with dread_  
_Longing to stay with you instead_  
_Raven, Raven, I must take flight_  
_With no chance_  
_None at all_  
_Steadily as these feathers fall_  
_No chance_  
_To say goodbye_

Finally Adrien pulled back. He deeply bowed and sharply inhaled as he came back up.

“Ah! I just **needed** to get that off my chest! Isn’t that the **prettiest** song you ever heard?” He asked.

Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. She faced him, trying to phrase her words just right to tell him what she thought.

“It’s **beautiful** , but it’s **sad.** It makes me want to **cry** ”

“But aren’t the best love stories the most **tragic** ones?” Adrien shot her another heartwarming grin.

“I think the ones where the couple overcomes their **obstacles** and end up **happily** together are the most memorable because it gives you hope that no matter how hard it can get that you and your love will **always** have each other,” Ladybug said.

“And,” she continued. “I know you probably have your own way of looking into songs but I don’t understand **why** you didn’t see it as **sad.** I mean, The Magpie **left** The Raven. They **loved** each other but were **forced** apart. I was a bit **uncomfortable** by how **happy** you made it. Like when you---“

She _forgot_ what she was about to say again. After stumbling over her words for a few seconds Adrien reached out and placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

“It’s alright. We **all** forget. I wish I **could.** ”

Ladybug tilted her head and lovingly gazed back, although inside, she wondered why he would want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! This was my favorite chapter to write!
> 
> If you wanna hear what I think the song in this chapter sounds like just go on over here 


	10. Chapter 10

Ladybug and Adrien reclined under the shade of the leafy oak tree. They sat back against the tree, Adrien with an arm around Ladybug, admiring her as she gazed out at the scenery in front of her, her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with one of the red flowers she had plucked from the ground.

“Ladybug, oh Ladybug, you are a _queen,_ a _goddess_ in my eyes,” he whispered. He gently took her hand and moved it up towards his face. His lips puckered up and softly brushed against her knuckles. The flower slipped out of Ladybug’s hand and landed on the grass. Ladybug melted once more as she met his gaze. Her fingers intertwined with his’, and her lips parted. They felt numb and tingled as the urge to lean up and kiss him back overcame her once more. But instantly, her thoughts ran cold as his words reached her ears. She looked over at him with a puzzled expression, trying to figure out what that strange tone was.

“But I’m _not!_ ” Ladybug exclaimed. 

“But you are. You _are_ my dear,” Adrien cooed in her ear.

Adrien leaned in even closer, trailing cool breath down her ear as his fingers pitter-pattered on the back of her hand. He paused; his electric blue eyes following the glint that her Miraculous gave off as the sunlight hit it. His pale pink lips jutted out against the surface and he whispered:

“You **are.** ”

His lips stretched into a smirk, revealing a set of sharp, shark-like teeth. They knocked against the Miraculous, causing Ladybug to jolt upright. She broke free from Adrien’s grasp, her eyes wide, her heart _pounding_ so fast that she felt like it might _burst_ out from her chest. To her horror, she saw that his face had **changed.** His cheekbones had sharpened, his skin had become ghostly white, and his nose pointed out like a bird’s beak. His coal black pupils swirled against the waves of blue that made up his irises and narrowed. 

Ladybug’s leg pushed out to slide her across the ground. Dirt smeared on the backside of the skirt of her dress. Her hands dug into the ground and yanked up flowers and blades of grass. She squeezed her eyes shut and her hands shot up to cup her ears.

She desperately hoped that her mind was playing **tricks** on her. She wondered how much she could _take_ if it turned out that something _terrible_ had happened to Adrien _too._

Ladybug reopened her eyes to find that Adrien was back to normal: with round boyish features, warm green eyes, healthy skin, dimpled cheeks, and a smile that calmed her to forget the fear she had felt. She sighed with relief and her hands fell to her side.

“Ladybug? What’s wrong?” Adrien asked. He extended his hand out to her.

“I—I don’t know,” Ladybug answered, confused. Her hand tentatively reached out to touch his’ but recoiled midway.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I _forgot!_ Chat’s _still_ missing!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“My Lady Bug, sweet Ladybug, I’m sure a hero like _him_ can fend for himself,” Adrien mildly said.

“What if he’s _lost?_ Or _hurt?_ Oh I’ll never _forgive_ myself if it’s _true_ and I’ve been _wasting_ time just _sitting here!_ ” Ladybug worried.

“Ladybug don’t _worry_ about your _furry_ little friend,” A slight edge broke through Adrien’s voice.

“Chat’s _more_ than just my friend!” Ladybug indignantly said. “He’s my—“

Her tongue _twisted._ With a gasp, Ladybug struggled to form the words from that _feeling_ that stirred again inside her heart. Everything felt _light_ and _uplifting_ as Chat Noir’s face formed in her mind’s view. With flushed cheeks, she gazed up at Adrien and it suddenly became _clear._ How could she have been so _blind?_ All this time she had been _pining_ for Adrien and had not given Chat Noir a single _thought._ And that she was here with Adrien, the boy of her _dreams,_ that Ladybug’s heart _ached_ for Chat Noir the most.

It was then Ladybug realized what that strangeness in Adrien’s voice was. Behind the sweet nothings that he crooned in her ear, his grin that glittered like gold, tender caresses, there was no _sentiment._ It was all an _act._ He was _convincing_ for sure, but his lack of feeling made her feel _hollow._ She needed _more_ than just empty words and halfhearted actions. She needed someone to _share_ her love with. Who would go above and _beyond_ to connect to her, to become so _close_ that their hearts would beat as _one._ Who would offer a shoulder to cry on and when times got hard. Who would celebrate the _good_ times with her with a laugh or a smile. Someone who she in turn would do the _same_ because their bond ran _deep_ and their love was _true._

And as Adrien’s luster faded, and as she dwelled upon the times she and Chat Noir spent together, Ladybug realized that perhaps that _maybe_ the person that she had been _searching_ for was--- 

Her mind went **blank.**

“Oh! I forgot again!” Ladybug frustratedly exclaimed. 

“It’s _alright,_ ” Adrien whispered in a sugary tone. 

“This isn’t _normal,_ ” Ladybug anxiously said. “ I’m _clumsy_ yes, but my memory isn’t _this_ bad.”

“There’s nothing _wrong._ We all _forget._ It’s _better_ to forget what troubles us,” Adrien raised his hand to cup her face.

“No Adrien! You don’t _understand_ I don’t want to _forget_ I want to **remember!** ” Ladybug pulled away.

Adrien paused. His expression was blank as he intently studied her. A gleam sparkled in his _ice blue_ eyes and he broke out into a smug smile.

“Ladybug,” he alluringly said with a flutter of his eyelashes. His left hand crept upon her shoulder.

A chill went down Ladybug’s spine as he leaned in. His right hand settled on the side of her head. His long, thin, fingers went to her face and moved back a loose strand.

“Don’t you wish days like this could last _forever?_ ” Adrien asked. She sat there, _stunned_ as he moved in _closer_ than he had before. Cool air brushed against her lower face. Her heart began to _pound_ again.

“The sun, bathing us in its _golden_ light. Sitting here without a _care in the world_ as the hours _pass_ by. Two young lovers in a _passionate_ embrace, confessing their _undying_ love as they _promise_ to never _sever._ A tender word _here_ a gentle touch _there…_

His right hand slid down and cradled her ear. Two fingers tapped against her Miraculous. His eyes closed and his nose brushed against Ladybug’s as he took in a quick intake of air. Ladybug felt her eyelids droop. Her whole body _relaxed_ as she moved in to _meet_ him. 

“A _stolen_ kiss or two.” His lips hovered just _inches_ over hers. They began to pucker up…

Ladybug opened her eyes and pulled back before he could kiss her.

“You’re **not** Adrien,” she calmly said.

Her hand reached up and grabbed Adrien’s right hand by the wrist. Ladybug tugged him forward.

“I _knew_ you were trying to _steal_ my _Miraculous_ **Magpie!** ” she accused him.

Feathers circled around them. Ladybug moved back, shielding her face against the feathers that floated near and glanced up once they fell to see The Magpie before her.

“Curses! Curses! **Curses!** I almost had it!” The Magpie shouted, stomping a heavy boot onto a clump of flowers. The boot ripped through the petals and scattered the remains across the grass. With a kick, The Magpie faced Ladybug.

“You may have **won** this round Ladybug, but I’ve got one more **trick** up my sleeve! I’ve always wondered if cats really **do** have nine lives and now I’ll get to **see** for **myself!** ” 

With a cackle, the feathers on The Magpie’s arms expanded and The Magpie rose into the air. Ladybug got to her feet and burst into a run as The Magpie took off. She came to a halt as the feathers whisked The Magpie away. 

Another chill went done her spine as Ladybug realized that the air had gotten _cold._ She glanced around to see that the grass below her had yellow, the sky was gray, and the trees were bare save for a few brown leaves. With a swish of her pigtails, and a tug on the sleeves of her superhero outfit, Ladybug stepped back and screamed: 

**“ **CHAT NOIR!** ”**

******************************** 

“Ladybug.” 

Chat Noir’s trembling fingers curled as he attempted to bat away the feathers that rained down on him. His throat tightened and he sputtered into a cough. Mucus and tears streaked down as slush on his swollen cheeks. 

“These feathers, they’re _falling._ ” 

A gust of wind blew the feathers head on at Chat Noir. Already weakened, Chat Noir could do nothing to protect himself. The feathers prodded him, sharp as daggers, leaving pinpoint marks on his face and neck, cutting through his wavy golden hair. With a rattling wheeze, his body shifted back, then to the front as he was forced down on his knees. His arms shook as he lifted himself up with the last remaining strength he had, wincing as the feathers below him prickled his hands and knees. He gazed up at the darkness. A clammy sweat glistened on his forehead as he struggled to breathe. 

“They’re _everywhere,_ ” he gasped. 

A paralyzing numbness overcame his body. White spots dotted his vision and blurred. Droplets of spittle hit the ground as the air in his throat refused to budge out. Chat Noir’s hands clenched over his chest and he let out one last hacking cough. 

“ **Everywhere.** ” 

Chat Noir’s voice was hardly audible as his body gave and collapsed back onto the bed of black and white down. One last feather floated down and caressed his eyelids. They closed and he became still. 

The Magpie stepped out of the shadows with a laugh. Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of the roost as The Magpie stepped over Chat Noir and leered down at him with a devilish grin and roared: 

“A curse upon you kitty-kitty! A curse upon **YOU!** ” 

The Magpie titled the mask up and the beak opened. A triumphant evil laugh followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a little something based on this chapter [here](http://goofygoldengirl.tumblr.com/post/153919633017/drew-something-based-on-a-fanfic-im-writing)


	11. Chapter 11

_He had let go of her hand and now was far ahead of her. Ladybug struggled to keep up, with two hands clutching at the fabric of her pantsleg. Her heel knocked against her foot and she wobbled. She pointed her left foot out to steady herself and began to run again. He was finally within reach now, only a few steps from where she was. She skidded to a stop and called out for him._

_“Wait! Slow down!” Ladybug panted. He turned and faced her. With a gasp, Ladybug gazed up at Chat Noir._

_“You **drag** me out here saying there’s a **thief** anyone! We’ve been **running** and **running** and we have yet to come across **someone.** What is this some sort of a **game?** ” She exasperatedly asked. _

_Running appeared to have taken the wind out of Chat Noir as well. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on his baton._

_“At least **tell** me what’s going on. What does the thief **look** like? What did the thief **steal?** Is the thief **akumatized?** I need to **know.** _

_A sudden noise startled them both. Chat Noir’s cat ears twitched as he spun around and looked off._

_“There he is!” Chat Noir shouted. He pointed out the thief with his baton._

_Ladybug placed a hand over his eyes and squinted._

_**“He?** That’s a **girl** not a **boy,** She said. _

_They crept slowly up towards the thief who had their back turned. Chat Noir placed a free finger on his chin and thought for a moment._

_“On the count of three we move in,” sunlight glinted off of Chat Noir’s baton as he held it out._

_Ladybug took out her yo-yo from the pouch on her hip. She untangled it and let it sway from side to side before twirling it between her fingers. She raised it up, ready to strike._

_“One!”_

_“Two!”_

Ladybug entered the roost. Her tired out legs slowed her run to a walk. She began her trek across the vast, dimly lit room. The sound of her footsteps hitting the hard stone ground overwhelmed her ears. It sent her heart racing and forced her stance to close in, making her feel like she was _caged in_ in the roost although the space was just as lofty as the others on the floors below. 

She glanced down to see a trail of black and white feathers on the ground. She followed them, her feet slipping against the feathers, crushing them in her wake, hoping that it would lead to wherever Chat Noir was. The trail stopped at an oblong pile of feathers. Light streamed from above, highlighting Chat Noir’s comatose body on top of the pile.

“CHAT!” Ladybug cried.

She sunk to her knees beside him. She was overcome by dread. Chat Noir lay still, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs closed together. His skin had become ghostly pale, and his eyes were shut tight.

“CHAT WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!** ”

Ladybug moved to shake him.

“I wouldn’t **touch** those feathers if I were you Ladybug! Not if you want to take a little cat nap **forever!** ”

She jolted back to see The Magpie had descended from the light above. She rose to her feet and face him.

“ **You!** What have you **done** you foul little bird?” Ladybug angrily shouted.

“I am terribly sorry that we had to cut our little **masquerade** short. I had a **ball** dancing with you. But even with all these **fun and games** I was planning was all for my **ultimate steal** all along! What a better what to get my **claws** on that **Miraculous** than **prying** it out of his cold **paws!** ”

“You’re trying to **KILL** him?” Ladybug shrieked. 

“I’m only trying to **steal** his life away Buggy-bug! But it’s not going to **matter** because you can’t **stop** me!”

“It **does** matter!” Ladybug retorted.

“ **Why?** ” The Magpie responded with a cock of the head.

“Because I’m not going to just **stand there** and let him **die** from one of your **whims!** ” Ladybug exclaimed. 

“And **why?** ” The Magpie questioned yet again.

“Because everyone deserves to **live** and Chat Noir should live his life to the **fullest!** ”

“And **WHY?** ” The Magpie spat, determined to shoot her down.

“Because I **LOVE** him!” Ladybug yelled. 

The warm and airy feeling stirred inside Ladybug once more. She raised her hand and held it over her heart. She gazed over at Chat Noir. The feeling inside her _rose_ making her feel like she was floating in the air although her feet were securely anchored to the ground. Her eyes glowed with both wonder and worry. Her hand clenched into a fist over her heart. 

“I _love_ him,” she admitted at last. 

The Magpie laughed. 

“Aw you **love** him,” The Magpie mocked. “You think your silly **sentiment** can move **me?** That your prattle will **rattle** my **insides.** That I’ll get all **choked---** ” 

For a second a flash of purple glowed in The Magpie’s eyes. A fist rose and clenched over The Magpie’s neck before it dropped back down. A vulnerable look crossed The Magpie’s face before the taunting began anew. 

“Up and cry? You think it’s **enough** to save him?” 

“ **Yes it is!** ” Ladybug defiantly exclaimed. 

“What about your precious **Adrien?** ” The Magpie asked. 

“Does it **matter?** ” Ladybug threw back The Magpie’s own words. “This was never about **Adrien** it was always about **Chat Noir.** Don’t you even **care?** ” 

“I **don’t,** ” The Magpie snapped back. 

“You **should** care! There must be **some** part of you that cares! You don’t even have **someone** that you care about? Someone you **love?** ” Ladybug questioned. 

For a second, The Magpie glanced off to the side. The skin around the eyes paled. With a sharp turn of the head, The Magpie angrily spat: 

“I **don’t!** I’m **done** with caring!” 

“You’re **lying!** ” Ladybug accused The Magpie. 

**“I—“ The Magpie started.**

“There must be **some** compassion left inside you! You think you would **want** this for whoever you **care about?** Look and see what you’ve **done!** ” 

The Magpie’s eyebrows furrowed. A hand clenched into a fist as The Magpie advanced towards Ladybug. 

“Oh Ladybug, Ladybug. If there was anything even remotely **human** inside of me it is **long gone,** ” The Magpie replied with a wicked smile. 

“But enough of your **chattering,** After this kitty purrs his last, it will be **your** turn to sing a **swan song!** And what will I do? Oh I’ll just keep these Miraculouses for **myself!** Why hand them over to that old **coot** when they could be put to **better** use? And they who have **mocked** me who have **laughed** at me will see what I **truly am!** They will **fear** me and **worship** me and I’ll steal like never before! I’ll **steal** and **steal** and **STEAL** until there’s **NOTHING** left!” 

The Magpie lunged forward. Ladybug jumped back and her wings shot out. She rose up into the air. 

“So you’ve got wings since we’ve last fought. **Raven’s** wings,” The Magpie’s wings expanded and with a leap, went after her. 

“But you can’t **fly** like Raven! Nobody **does!** ” 

The Magpie charged. Sharp talons swiped at her ear. Ladybug bent her knees and shot upwards. Her feet kicked The Magpie down. The Magpie did a spin in the air and rushed up back to her. Ladybug grabbed The Magpie’s arm and shoved it back. The Magpie’s hand gripped her free arm in return. The two hovered up in the air, unable push the other back and break the hold. 

“Give it up Ladybug! I’m too **strong!** You can’t **beat** me! You **never** will!” The Magpie snarled. 

“I **won’t!** I’ll **never** give up! I will **stop you!** ” She spat at him. 

“You can’t change **anything!** I’ve made **sure** of it! Even if you **defeat** me, the clock will **tick,** the church bells will **chime,** Chat Noir will di—“ The purple glowed in The Magpie’s coal black eyes. 

“Meet his **demise!** ” The Magpie cackled. 

“And that’s where you’re **wrong!** You **think** you’ll win because you think everything will go your **way.** But what if it **doesn’t?** What if something catches you by **surprise?** Like **THIS!** ” 

Ladybug’s right leg kicked The Magpie’s ankle. Her hands broke free of The Magpie’s grip and gave the villain a violent shove. With a shout, The Magpie was hurled to the ground. Ladybug slid back and unraveled her yo-yo. She threw the string up into the air. 

“LUCKY CHARM!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. 

A red light illuminated the dim room. Ladybug’s wings rapidly fluttered to keep her afloat. She raised her arms up high and pleaded: 

“HELP ME **SAVE** HIM!” 

A small, stick like object landed directly in the palm of her hands. 

“A pen? How on earth am I supposed to save Chat Noir with a pen?” Ladybug wondered out loud. 

She felt the pen vibrate against her fingers. She looked down again to see that a light glinted from the tip of the pen. It shone up on the ceiling and over on the far side of the roost, on the tops of seven silver safe boxes. 

“The gold!” Ladybug exclaimed. She took off again. 

“Don’t you dare **go** there!” The Magpie warned her. 

Ladybug landed on the ground and ran over to the nearest safe she saw. A small keyhole sat next to the handle and above that, a fancy plaque read: 

_Seven: Secret_

Ladybug raised the pen over the keyhole to open the safe but stopped. She paused and glanced over at the plaque again before saying out loud: 

“It _can’t_ be here. It’s not a secret that The Magpie stole gold and hid it somewhere, The Magpie’s been bragging about that all day long.” 

Heavy footsteps touched the ground. Ladybug quickly moved over to the next safe that stood about two feet away. 

_Six: Gold_

“It’s not here either. The Magpie wouldn’t make it _that_ easy,” Ladybug said. 

“You’re right about **that!** ” Came The Magpie’s threatening caw. 

Ladybug ran again and came to a halt. 

_Five: Silver_

“Even if The Magpie wanted to _trick_ me by placing the gold here, it would _still_ be too obvious,” Ladybug gave the safe a quick glance over before the swooshing of the feathers on The Magpie’s sleeves gave her the cue to run. 

_Four: Boy_

Ladybug looked back to see that The Magpie had reached the safe behind her. She turned over to the safe in front of her and started to run again. 

“If The Magpie was a boy, he wouldn’t choose to reveal it _this_ way.” 

She was about to stop at the next safe when the safe’s name caught her eye: 

_Three: Girl_

“Same if she were a girl,” Ladybug continued to run. 

Ladybug skidded in front of the last two safes. With an exhale, she looked up at the plaques and read out loud: 

_Two: Joy_

_One: Sorrow_

Ladybug held up the pen. She glanced back and forth between the two safes, moving the pen side to side as she weighed her options. 

“It could be the first safe. The Magpie _wants_ chaos. The Magpie _wants_ me, Chat Noir, and everyone else to feel _miserable_ by taking things that are _precious_ to them. That are _valued._ That are _loved._ Wait… **loved.** ” 

Ladybug looked up at the second safe. Her lips pursed into an _O_ and she tightly gripped her pen. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up as The Magpie stealthily crept up towards her. Yet she did not turn around. 

“You had a _Raven_ didn’t you _Magpie?_ She addressed the safe door. 

The Magpie froze. The uncomfortable look shone again in the akuma victim’s beady black eyes. 

“I—what are you taking about?” The Magpie sneered. 

“ _Raven oh pretty Raven dear._ The one you spoke to oh so clear. With eyes like starlight and feathers as black as night. You stole her heart. Or did she steal _yours?_ ” 

The Magpie’s eyes widened. Several stray feathers fell to the stone floor as The Magpie’s arms moved in. Although the mask obscured The Magpie’s mouth, it was easy to imagine that it hung open in shock. 

“You loved her but for whatever reason you _left._ And now you’re just _distracting_ yourself. Trying to _forget_ your guilt and shame. Stealing this and stealing that so you can fill up the _hole_ in your empty chest. Maybe you even stole _for_ her to win her _back._ But it doesn’t _matter_ because you know what’s done is _done._ And add that to whatever else that was troubling you, your emotions _burned_ over and that’s when you were _akumatized._ And now here you are; dwelling in your _sorrow_ inflicting it on others so they can feel the same pain you do. But deep down you know that your tragic love is _killing_ you inside, and that it’s _no_ way to go on. So that’s why---“ 

Ladybug plunged the pen into the keyhole of the safe labeled _joy._

“I’ve been stalling you long enough just to figure out that the gold is in the **second safe!** ” 

A click sounded as the safe was unlocked. Ladybug pulled the door open and a shower of gold coins rained down onto the floor. 

“NO!” The Magpie shouted. 

The Magpie darted towards the safe and reached out to scoop up the coins. It was then when Ladybug grabbed The Magpie from behind and cut the strings holding the mask up with the pen. As she reached to take off the mask, The Magpie’s arm shot up and knocked her back. She was hurled over a few feet away. The mask clattered as it landed in the middle between her and The Magpie. The akuma victim had sunk to the floor, long hair waving in the air as two shaking hands covered the face. The right hand second and third fingers parted over The Magpie’s right eye. The Magpie let out a groan. 

“A curse upon **me,** ” The Magpie whispered. 

The hands dropped and clenched over The Magpie’s knees. The Magpie’s head raised, long feathered hair flowed back, and Ladybug felt goosebumps prickle on her skin as she heard the start of a scream in the akuma victim’s throat. 

“A curse upon **YOU!”** The Magpie roared. 

Ladybug’s knees scraped against the stone hard floor as she started towards the mask. The Magpie reached out, talons scratching the air, thin lips trembling as The Magpie struggled to find the energy to crawl forward. 

“Don’t **DO** this to **ME!** ” The Magpie begged. 

A sharp intake of breath caught Ladybug’s attention. It came out as a sob: choked up and muffled as if someone were forcing it back down. She glanced over at The Magpie to see that no tears slid down the face and onto the floor. The Magpie kept shouting over the cries that echoed around them. 

“Without this power I'll be **NOTHING!** ” 

Ladybug’s ears rang with the sound of faint sobs. Although she was certain that it was another of The Magpie’s tricks, a part of her wanted to stop and see where they came from. But that thought was quickly forgotten as she reached the mask. 

“ **NOTHING!** ” 

Ladybug clicked the pen. The tip shot up and she angled the pen so that the tip faced the mask. 

“I DON’T **WANT** TO BE **NOTHING!** ” The Magpie shrieked. 

Ladybug brought the pen down on the mask. She cut through the curve of the beak and dug in deep. The Magpie let out last blood curdling scream. It was the most horrifying sound that Ladybug had ever heard; raw, shrill, high-pitched, and filled with an overwhelming sadness she could not describe. The pen slipped through her fingers. Her hands went to up to cup her ears but the purple butterfly that flew through the cracks caught her attention. Ladybug quickly took out her yo-yo and pressed on it to catch the akuma. 

_“Tu as assez fait de mal petite akuma!”_

She swung the yo-yo around in a circle before aiming it at the akuma. 

_“Je te libère du mal!”_

The akuma was sucked into the yo-yo. The yo-yo beeped as its energy bathed the akuma in healing light. 

_“Je t'ai eu!"_

Ladybug opened the yo-yo and released the purified butterfly. 

“Bye Bye _petit papillon!_ ” 

She threw up the pen into the air. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

White light bathed the room in its brilliant light. As it subsided, Ladybug anxiously clutched the yo-yo, hoping that everything would go back to normal. 

A soft whimper came from where The Magpie once kneeled. Ladybug glanced over to see that the shadows in the room were too dark to properly identify the person that was hunched over and rocking back and forth. 

“You,” Ladybug curiously said. She picked up the mask and held it out. 

The figure froze. With a turn, the person rose and scampered into the darkness. 

“Hey! Wait! I---you’re _gone!_ ” Ladybug said, disappointed. 

Another noise caught her attention. She spun around to see that Chat Noir had awoken. Ladybug’s heart rapidly beat as she saw him sit up, a boost of energy carried her forward, and tears of joy were streaming down her face as she _ran._

“My Lady!” Chat Noir exclaimed. 

Ladybug greeted him with a sob. Her body leaned forward, her knees sank onto the stone floor, and Chat Noir was nearly pushed back down as she wrapped her arms around him. His hands hovered in the air before settling on her back. 

“Ladybug? Aren’t you happy to see me? Why are you crying?” He asked. 

“Oh Chat! I thought you were _gone,_ ” Ladybug nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Her right hand bunched up on his head, feeling his wavy hair prickle up between the cracks of her fingers. Chat Noir pulled her in closer. 

“The Magpie can’t get rid of me that easily. You know what they say: _Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!_ ” He said with a smile.

Ladybug backed up for a second. She stared at him with a dumbfounded look before the tears overcame her again. Her left hand cupped his cheek. She leaned in again and her forehead brushed against his'. 

“Oh you dummy! I **love** you,” Ladybug blubbered. 

Her lips puckered up and met Chat Noir’s. His emerald green eyes widened with surprise. His eyelids drooped as he kissed her back, holding on to her as tightly and tenderly as he could, just as she was holding him. Ladybug felt like she was soaring through a darkened night sky. Her heart tumbled about the clouds. Her body, light and weightless, floated on the air. Moonlight shone down on them and cast a heavenly glow. She and Chat Noir rose up higher and higher until the two of them disappeared far up past the stars. 

They broke apart. Chat Noir beamed at her with the most heartwarming smile she had ever seen. She grinned right back at him with a gentle caress of his cheek. 

“ _I love you too Ladybug,_ ” Chat Noir softly whispered. 

The two of them got to their feet. Ladybug crossed over and picked up the sack of gold that The Magpie had stolen. She returned to Chat Noir. 

“Shall we go?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

Light streamed from the arch shaped door that indicated the exit. Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed hands and started to move. Little by little they quickened their pace until Chat Noir flashed her a mischievous smile and began to run. She chased after him. Her mouth opened to let out a carefree laugh, grinning from cheek to cheek as she moved to catch up to him, the bag jangling behind her as the two of them ran into the sunlight and out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Autumn’s last golden rays filtered through the red and oranges of the trees. They caressed the green of the meadow and sparkled as the wind brushed against the tips of the grass. The wind carried the laughs of two masked children who were running across the field. The boy appeared first. He slowed his pace and his boot slid on the grass to bring him to a stop. He spun around and glanced at the girl who lagged behind him. She clutched the skirts of her dress, and a red yo-yo in her left hand as she ran. The ends of her pigtails bounced uncomfortably at her shoulders as she moved. She caught up with him and took a deep breath before looking up at him. The yo-yo dropped onto the grass. They both removed their masks; his’ black, hers red. 

“ _Bien joue!_ ” The boy held out his fist.

The girl shot the boy a quizzical look. She glanced over at his fist, then down at her hand, before it curled and went out to meet his’. 

“ _Pound it!_ ” The girl exclaimed. 

The boy toothily grinned. He blinked and stared right into her eyes. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked.

“I enjoyed myself very much,” she answered. Her hands went to take out the clips that held her hair in the pigtails she hated so much. They moved again to place her hair in its usual bun but she decided against it. Her long hair fell freely down her back. 

“You _did?_ ” The boy was both surprised and pleased by her response.

“Do I have to repeat myself? I did,” she smiled; something that made the boy’s grin grow even wider. A bit of color flushed on his cheeks as he brought himself to look her in the eyes again.

“Do you—do you want to play again?” He asked.

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“Not now, I’m tired. I think I’ll rest for awhile,” the girl held onto her dress as she sat down. She placed her hands on her lap and pensively looked out at the meadow.The sun brightly shone on her face and hair, making it look like she had halo around her head. 

The normally talkative boy became quiet. He didn’t insist on playing the game again. Instead he knelt down and sat behind her so they were back to back. He looked up at the sky and bit his lip. He blinked again and let out a sigh as he took in the view.

“Don’t you wish moments like this could last _forever?_ ” He whispered.

The girl didn’t answer him. The two of them sat there, gazing up at the sky.

_Raven oh pretty Raven dear_  
_Spoke The Magpie oh so clear_  
_Would you care for a dance with me?_  
_Your eyes are like starlight._  
_Your hair as black as night._  
_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

A cool breeze wafted past them. The boy shivered. Strands of hair brushed against his forehead. The girl remained still. The cold didn’t seem to bother her.

_Oh Raven, Oh Raven, take my wing._  
_I only wish to hear you sing_  
_Nothing is lovelier than the sound,_  
_Of your caw, so noble and proud_  
_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

The boy started to turn his head to look back at the girl but quickly yanked his head forward. He nervously looked down and cupped his hands together before letting them fall on his lap.

_Beautiful Raven, so guarded and cold_  
_How to reach you is a secret never to be told_  
_Here’s a joke, a chirp to make you smile_  
_To brighten your night for awhile_  
_So tell me what do you say?_  
_That we dance._  
_And dance._  
_‘Til the break of day._

The girl leaned back and lay down on the grass. She crossed her legs and placed her hands behind her head. Her hair laid out to her left as she rested her head on the soft grass. She glanced up at the white clouds in the sky and the diamond shaped leaves on the nearby trees. The boy followed her lead. He gazed over to the side to see that she was smiling again. For a second, he was at peace as well. 

_And so we two birds of a feather_  
_Ill omens, found refuge in this dance together_  
_I swear, I’ve never seen such beauty as you_  
_More enchanting than the night, the stars, the moon_  
_And if I close my eyes and just believe_  
_This blissful moment can last for an eternity_  
_It was destiny that bound us_  
_And destiny that breaks us_

_Forever and ever and ever_  
_I wish we could stay together_  
_Forever, and ever, and ever_  
_I wish we will never sever_

A caw sounded from high up in the sky. It was a solitary magpie that cut gracefully through the pristine silence of the meadow. The boy’s eyes followed the creature’s movement. 

_My Raven, my Raven, my darling dear_  
_I long to hold you close and hold you near_  
_For this is our last dance_  
_My one and only chance_  
_To tell you, your eyes are like starlight_  
_Your hair as black as night_  
_And lovely is your song_  
_For I fear I don’t have long_  
_My chirps won’t come, these words won’t leave_  
_And I’m scared, I’m **scared,** what will happen to me?_  
_So I dance, and dance, and dance to forget_  
_But this night, this night advances ever yet!_

One feather fell from the magpie’s wing. It sauntered downwards and landed between the boy’s mouth and nose. His eyes widened as he felt it brush against him. His body tensed up and he let out a slight gasp. 

_Can you hear the church bells chime?_  
_The sky glows red, dawn arrives_  
_And I am filled with dread_  
_Longing to stay with you instead_

The boy glanced over at the girl then back at the feather on his face. His arm slid out from the back of his head. It moved down and out and his hand extended out to touch her hand that was now lying flat on the ground above her head.

_Raven, I must take flight_  
_With no chance_  
_None at all_  
_Steadily as these feathers fall_  
_No chance_  
_To say---_

And then the boy stopped. His fingertips were just inches away from her hand yet they curled and dug into the ground. He shakily breathed. His arm slowly recoiled and lay flat by his side.

####  _The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This adventure might have come to an end, but I hope that you, dear reader, have enjoyed it all the while. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> _I personally see The Magpie as genderfluid, but you dear reader are free to choose any identities and pronouns you see fit_


End file.
